


Yusuke Kitagawa x Reader

by MilfHunter_Kriss



Category: Persona 5
Genre: By choking, Death, Don't take this book seriously, F/M, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba Friendship, Lemon, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Short, Short Chapters, Smut, Yusuke dies, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilfHunter_Kriss/pseuds/MilfHunter_Kriss
Summary: Read the tags.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Reader, Yusuke Kitagawa/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... To those unaware, this is a joke book (although written like it's serious), and I'm not the greatest writer. Be warned.

Yusuke Kitagawa.

One of my closest friends.

Though lately I've realized I don't want him as a friend, but something more.

I'd met with Ann, since I thought she was the best person to consult in about this kind of thing.

"Hey (Y/N)! You said you wanted to talk to me?"  
She chirped in her usual bubbly-tone.

"Yeah, I uh... Wanted to talk to you about someone... That I... Well, love..."

"Who is it?! Is it someone in our group?"

"I-It's..." I nervously looked away from her intrigued stare. "Yusuke..."

"I mean, I can't blame you. Yusuke's such a pretty boy. And he's got a good personality, too, even if he can be a bit weird sometimes."  
Ann commented.  
"Have you thought about telling him?"

"I want to, but what if he doesn't like me the same way? It'd be so embarrassing, I don't think I could ever face him again."

"Have a little hope! If you want, I could do a little matchmaking to try and make things go in your favour."  
She teased.

I smiled a bit, but shook my head.  
"It's okay, Ann. You don't have to go through that trouble just for me."

"Well, the offer will always be there. Hey, why don't we go shopping to lift your spirits a bit?"

"I'd like that."

Although, I couldn't get my mind off it. I was starting to think that maybe I was obsessed with him, I just couldn't stop thinking about Yusuke.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is why it's tagged with masturbation

The next day came, and it was now the weekend, so I had decided to go out to Akihabara.

I walked into an electronics store to window shop, since I didn't have the money to actually buy anything.

Devices lined the aisle I walked into, though nothing really caught my eye.

Something did, however, catch my ear.

"Tell me why I came with you...?"  
A masculine voice asked.

"Because I'm too short to reach some of the shelves. But you, my faithful Inari, can!" A higher voice said.

I turned and looked down the aisle to see two familiar people.

"Oh, the green ones! I wanted those!"  
A ginger exclaimed, pointing at the highest shelf eagerly as a tall, blue-haired man took them off the shelf with ease.

"Yusuke? Futaba?"

They turned to me in surprise.

"(Y/N)! I didn't think you'd be here."

"I didn't think *you'd* be here either. And with Yusuke of all people. You guys are polar opposites."

"Well, I suppose opposites attract."  
Yusuke chimed in.  
"I guess I've come to tolerate her."

"Come on, Inari, you know you love me."  
Futaba teased.

"I most certainly do not."

' _They're so friendly towards each other... I want to be like that with Yusuke...'_

"Oh yeah, there's this phone I wanted to look at. Hurry!"

Futaba rushed us over to the register as soon as we were done.  
Of course, she handed me money so I'd pay for her while she hid.

"I can't wait to use these when I get back..."  
Futaba gripped the box containing the pair of headphones tightly, looking at them as if they were the holy grail.

"Oh- this is my line. Bye guys!"  
She waved while heading towards the platform entrance.

I looked back at Yusuke and we headed towards our lines.

Before I departed, he looked at me with the most heart-warming smile I could ever imagine, and for a few moments, I was trapped in my own mind.

Everything became slow.

Everyone else faded away.

It was just... Me and Yusuke...

That was, until, I was snapped back to reality by Yusuke calling my name.

"(Y/N), you were spacing out. Is something wrong?"  
He blinked at me, confused, as I shook my head and turned a bit.

"N-No... sorry. I'm fine, Yusuke. See you."  
My face beat red, and my heat felt like it was about to explode.

I hurried off to my platform as soon as Yusuke said his farewell.

As soon as I got home, I ran to my bedroom and flopped face-flat onto my bed, groaning into my pillow.  
 _"You're so weird, (Y/N)! Why can't you act like a normal human being..."_

My mind drifted off to Yusuke and his perfect smile.  
I started imagining his voice, whispering into my ear, telling me how much he loves me.  
His arms embracing me, his scent emitting off himself.

My hand slowly made its way to my jeans, popping the button off and dragging the zipper hastily.

I trembled upon touch, rubbing my bud with two fingers.

Everything about him was perfect.

Sliding my two fingers into the damp region between my legs, I bit back a moan.

I wish I could have the real thing.

Fingers slowly pumped in and out of my slit, my mind begging to let me cry out in pleasure.

Seed flowed out of my body, releasing onto my clothes.  
My heaves hitched as I tried to calm down. I didn't want to orgasm because the walls of my apartment were so paper-thin. I didn't want to disturb my neighbours, even though I wanted to call out Yusuke's name so badly.

I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling.

_I have to tell him..._


	3. III

I pushed open the door of LeBlanc carefully.

The rest of the group was already there.   
Akira, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Futaba, Makoto, and... Yusuke...

It was pretty awkward being around him.  
I mean, I jacked off to him just yesterday.

Everyone greeted me as I rushed to my usual spot at the booth closest to the door, and looked over the seats to see the middle table.

"Sorry- I'm not late, am I?"  
I winced.

"No, you're fine. We're just early."  
Makoto reassured.

I let my head rest on my arms which were crossed over the booth divider.

Akira started the meeting as normal, but I couldn't focus.  
My attention kept focusing on Yusuke, no matter how hard I tried.

Thankfully, the meeting was soon over. I tried my best to find an excuse to lag behind since Yusuke was usually among the last people to leave.

I quickly rushed out behind Yusuke, about to talk to him, but to no avail.

"Hey, Yusuke, wanna go get monja? Akira's busy, thought I'd ask you."  
Ryuji suddenly caught up to Yusuke and asked.

"I would but... I don't have any money..."  
Yusuke replied solemnly.

"Don't worry man, my treat."

"Are you sure? Well, then I must accept."

I gripped the strap of my bag tightly.

_'Damn, opportunity stolen.'_


	4. IIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at confession scenes

The day came where I finally got the chance to confess to Yusuke.  
It had been a week, maybe a half too.

I leaned against a wall, waiting for Yusuke to arrive.  
Though I wasn't waiting for long, as he soon emerged out of the crowds of Central street.  
I stood up attentively when he neared me.

  
"Yusuke!"  
I greeted, trying to contain my excitement.

"(Y/N). You seem happy to see me."  
He smiled.

"A-Ah... Is it really that obvious?"  
I sheepishly laughed.

"Were you trying to hide it?"

"W-Well kind of... A-Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. It's a bit serious."  
I gulped as I mentally scolded myself for being so awkward.  
I guess it's natural to feel this way when telling someone something important, but it just felt so embarrassing.

"...Is that so? Go ahead then, you have my attention."

  
My mouth opened and closed multiple times as I tried to get the words out.  
I had rehearsed what to say so many times before, why was it so hard to just tell him?!

The tall boy looked down at me patiently, not seeming to mind that I was struggling with words.  
God... I never actually realized how tall he is compared to me.  
Maybe because I've never actually stared up at him for so long, so closely.  
 _'Wait- (Y/N)! Don't get off-topic!'_

"I love you, Yusuke..."  
Was what I managed to mumble out, just loud enough that Yusuke heard.

His expression was confused for a second, but it soon became relaxed.  
"I love you too, (Y/N). I'm glad we're able to have such a good bond. This is certainly beneficial to the group, as well. Being close friends will have a positive impact on the teamwork aspect."

"No, uh, I don't like you as a friend."  
I bit my lip as the tension grew heavy.  
For me, at least. I don't know if it was like that for Yusuke.  
"I love you... Romantically."

"I see... You mean to say you would like to enter a relationship with me?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"This is a bit problematic. I'm not very familiar with the concept of love personally..."  
He averted his troubled gaze ever-so-slightly. "But that does not mean I don't return your feelings! I will gladly be your lover, I'm just not sure if I will be able to meet your expectations..."

"That's fine--! I honestly don't know much about love either."  
Fidgeting with my hands, I tried to think of how to word everything.  
"O-Oh, right, I forgot."  
I dug through my side bag and handed two cup-like packages to Yusuke.

"...Jagariko?"  
Yusuke's eyes lit up.

"There were two kinds, so I wasn't sure which to get. I ended up getting them both. I assumed you like jagariko, since you usually bring it to meetings."  
I scratched the back of my neck after he took them.

"Thank you very much, (Y/N). Should call you (Y/N)-chan, perhaps? I suppose that we're close now it would be normal."

"Y-Yeah, I guess. I mean I don't mind it at all!"


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very badly written smut up ahead

A few months had passed since me and Yusuke started dating, yet I wasn't satisfied.  
Even though he was my boyfriend now, it wasn't enough.  
Hand holding and kissing didn't cut it.

So there I was, alone with Yusuke in a safe room in the palace of Okumura Kunikazu.

"Tanuki, are you sure we should do this? What if anyone comes back? This would be very embarrassing to explain."  
Yusuke spoke up from underneath me.  
We of course made sure we were using codenames for obvious reasons.

"No one's going to come. They'll be busy exploring for a good while."  
I assured him in a hushed tone.

"Well... If you're so sure, then I trust you."  
His shaded eyes still showed concern, though.

A rush of adrenaline came from simply reaching for the zipper on his costume.  
I had pulled it all the way down, revealing his mass of. Which was impressive, but then again, I've never seen a man's... Well.... Area.

Nervously, I leaned down to get closer to it.

I'd wanted to do this ever since I realized my feelings, and I was actually here doing it.

Some time had passed before I moved on and seemed we were both ready.

I positioned myself, and very slowly got lower.  
I soon had it in entirely. It hurt so badly. I knew it would eventually go away, but for those moments it did, I could barely keep myself from tearing up.

Things went quickly.  
It got really serious really fast.

Our heavy breaths overlapped each other, along with our voices.

Yusuke hit a particularly sensitive spot, and almost instinctively, I grabbed the base of his neck with both hands.

As he went on, my grip got tighter, and I didn't think I was going to last much longer.

"Tanuki..."

My volume was significantly louder than his. I could just barely make out his short breaths.

"Tanuki--"

I felt my climax coming, and my stomach started to flip.

"Rgh-- I-I think I'm going to--"

"(Y-Y/N)--!"  
Yusuke's voice felt strained.  
I felt his hands grasp my wrist and his grip became weaker by the second.

When it finally occurred to me that I no longer felt Yusuke moving, or his grasp, it was too late.

I abruptly got off and scrambled to get up, covering my mouth in horror as tears formed in my eyes.  
My face became red as I held in a scream.

I just... Choked him to death, and I didn't even realize.

_How am I even going to explain this to the others...?!_


	6. V (alt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dommie wanted a good ending to this so.... here u go dommie, I did this in class instead of studying

A few months had passed since me and Yusuke started dating, yet I wasn't satisfied.  
Even though he was my boyfriend now, it wasn't enough.  
Hand holding and kissing didn't cut it.

So there I was, alone with Yusuke in a safe room in the palace of Okumura Kunikazu.

"Tanuki, are you sure we should do this? What if anyone comes back? This would be very embarrassing to explain."  
Yusuke spoke up from underneath me.  
We of course made sure we were using codenames for obvious reasons.

"No one's going to come. They'll be busy exploring for a good while."  
I assured him in a hushed tone.

"Well... If you're so sure, then I trust you."  
His shaded eyes still showed concern, though.

A rush of adrenaline came from simply reaching for the zipper on his costume.  
I had pulled it all the way down, revealing his mass of. Which was impressive, but then again, I've never seen a man's... Well.... Area.

Nervously, I leaned down to get closer to it.

I'd wanted to do this ever since I realized my feelings, and I was actually here doing it.

Some time had passed before I moved on and seemed we were both ready.

I positioned myself, and very slowly got lower.  
I soon had it in entirely. It hurt so badly. I knew it would eventually go away, but for those moments it did, I could barely keep myself from tearing up.

Things went quickly.  
It got really serious really fast.

Our heavy breaths overlapped each other, along with our voices.

Yusuke hit a particularly sensitive spot, and almost instinctively, I flung my arms around him.

As he went on, my grip got tighter, and I didn't think I was going to last much longer.

"Tanuki..."  
Yusuke heaved out.

My volume was significantly louder than his. I could just barely make out his short breaths.

"Tanuki--"  
His voice, now getting strained, was also getting more desperate-sounding.

I felt my climax coming, and my stomach started to flip.

"Ngh-- Tanuki-- I-I'm feeling an odd sensation! This feeling... It's truly amazing!"  
Yusuke cried out.

"Yusuke,"  
I said into his ear.  
"Say my name."

"(Y/..."  
He could barely even finish saying it.

I felt his member twitch, then again.

" _(Y/N)!_ "

I took the warning and propped myself off, just as we both let up.  
  
I fell back into his lap, and rested my head against his chest.  
He gently ran his hand over my hair.  
His heartbeat was soft, and I could feel his chest rising and falling.  
  
  
 _"I really love you, Yusuke."_


End file.
